


How Did We End Up Here?

by Mattie24601



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: Sara, Nyssa and Ollie are having a movie night. Their couch only holds two people.





	

It’s movie night again, this happens every time. All three of them fight for the loveseat, which only holds two people. Well two of them fight, Nyssa just glares at one of them until they move. Sara and Nyssa get to the couch first, Sara’s feet are curled up underneath her and pushed against the arm of the couch. As soon as Oliver walks over he knows that one of them is going to move. He picks up Sara from where she’s sitting, he knows that Nyssa will just glare at him so instead he deals with Sara’s protests. She squirms almost enough to get dropped but he sits down first.

He drops Sara on the floor and she immediately scrambles back onto the couch. Neither of them are willing to move so she just lies on top of them, her head in Nyssa’s lap. They’re watching some Christmas movie but Nyssa is braiding her hair and dragging her fingers through it so she’s having a hard time concentrating. Her feet are in Ollie’s lap, he keeps dragging his nails across the bottoms of her feet, she may have kicked him rather hard to get him to stop. All in all it’s a good night, and it may or may not have ended up with all three of them without clothing.


End file.
